


Gefallene Götter

by Lover496



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hercules (1997), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love/Hate, Sibling Rivalry, autonomy, two against the Olymp
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover496/pseuds/Lover496
Summary: Hades und Persephone sind im Olymp nicht gern gesehen - erst recht nicht zusammen. Ihre Geschichte, erweitert zur Geschichte von Hades und Malefiz. (umfasst also mehrere Jahrhunderte)
Relationships: Hades (Disney: Hercules)/Maleficent (Disney), Hades/Persephone
Kudos: 2





	1. Verlobung bei Vollmond

Persephone genoss die Wärme auf ihrer Haut. Die Sonne versank allmählich am Horizont, sodass der Himmel bald dieselbe Farbe annahm, wie das Mohnfeld vor ihr. Das Mohnfeld ihrer Mutter. Wenn sie wüsste, was ich hier tue, würde sie mich die nächsten hundert Jahre nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Persephone verscheuchte den Gedanken. Sie setzte sich stattdessen auf ihren üblichen Platz unter die Linde, schloss die Augen, lehnte sich zurück und wartete darauf, dass das Tageslicht endlich verlöschen würde.

Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Bemühungen, sich anzuschleichen, hörte sie ihn näherkommen. Deswegen war sie auch nicht überrascht, als er ihr von hinten die Hände vor die Augen schlug und sie in seiner tiefen Stimme flüsternd fragte: „Na, wer bin ich?“ Sie kicherte leise und gab vor, zu überlegen. „Hmmm… Hermes? Nein, nein. Mit so starken Armen und schwieligen Händen würde ich eher sagen… Hephaistos.“ „Schwielige Hände? Ich? Ich meine, kalt würde ich ja verstehen, immerhin komme ich geradewegs aus der Unterwelt-“ „Jetzt halt die Klappe und küss mich endlich, du Spinner“, lachte sie, wobei sie seine Hände von ihrem Gesicht zog und sich zu ihm umdrehte, während er ihr aufhalf. „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl…“ Er legte seine Hände um ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher zu sich heran, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Der Kuss war sanft und zärtlich und für ihren Geschmack viel zu schnell vorbei. „Mehr hast du nicht zu bieten?“, zog sie ihn auf. Er grinste, aber statt sie erneut zu küssen, ließ er sie los. „Weißt du, ich wünschte wirklich du wärst nicht immer so ungeduldig.“ Sie wich ein Stück von ihm zurück, unsicher, was das zu bedeuten hatte. „Dann wäre ich nämlich heute Abend vor dir hier gewesen und hätte ein bisschen was vorbereitet. Aber jetzt muss ich leider improvisieren.“ Er griff in eine Falte seiner schwarzen Toga und zog eine kleine Schachtel hervor. Bevor sie die Situation verarbeiten konnte, war er bereits vor ihr auf die Knie gegangen. „Persephone. Du bist schön, du bist klug, du bist gütig und liebevoll. Du hast es sogar geschafft mich zu lieben, obwohl der Rest der Götter dich dafür aus dem Olymp verbannen könnte. Du hast mich zum glücklichsten Mann im ganzen Kosmos gemacht und ich will keine Sekunde mehr ohne dich sein. Willst du mich heiraten?“ 

Mit seinen letzten Worten öffnete er die Schatulle in seiner Hand und ein Ring kam zum Vorschein. Er war aus Stein gefertigt und auf der Oberseite zu einem großen Oval geschliffen. Und obwohl er pechschwarz war, schien er das Sternenlicht über ihnen einzufangen und schimmerte. 

Als Hades wieder zu Persephone aufblickte, waren Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen und sie lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. Obwohl sie durch den Kloß in ihrem Hals kaum ein Flüstern zustande brachte, war ihre Antwort in der sonst stillen Nacht klar vernehmbar. „Ja.“ 

Sie stürzte sich praktisch auf Hades, der sein Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dem Rücken im Gras landete. Persephone begann, sein Gesicht mit federleichten Küssen zu bedecken, bevor sie schlussendlich bei deinen Lippen angelangte und ihn ein letztes Mal tief und leidenschaftlich küsste. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander trennten, setzte sie sich auf und half Hades, das gleiche zu tun. Er küsste sie auf die Wange und zog ihre linke Hand auf seinen Schoß. Dann hob er die Schachtel mit dem Ring auf, die durch Persephones kleinen Überfall im Gras gelandet war. Vorsichtig steckte er ihr das Schmuckstück an den Finger. Dann hob er ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sanft ihre Knöchel. „Ich liebe dich.“ 

„Und ich liebe dich.“ Doch während Hades seine Küsse ihren Arm entlang fortsetzte, kam ihr ein Gedanke. Und der gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. 

„Liebling…“ 

„Hmm…“

„Was… sollen wir eigentlich Zeus sagen? Ich denke nicht, dass ihm unsere Verlobung besonders gefallen wird…“

Hades hörte auf sie zu küssen. „Das könnte tatsächlich ein Problem sein.“ Er dachte einen Moment nach. „Weißt du was, lass mich zu ihm gehen und ihn um Erlaubnis bitten. Ich bin sein Bruder. Er wird es mir nicht verwehren.“ „Und da bist du dir sicher?“ Persephone war ganz und gar nicht überzeugt. Immerhin hatte das Zeus ja auch nicht davon abgehalten, Hades in die Unterwelt zu verbannen. Nur deswegen mussten sie sich nun nachts heimlich treffen. Und eigentlich durfte er noch nicht mal jetzt seinen Posten verlassen. 

Hades sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Nein. Aber wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen.“ Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen. Wenn ich morgen mit Zeus rede, ist es besser, wenn ich genügend geschlafen habe. Außerdem wäre es nicht gerade förderlich, wenn man uns ausgerechnet heute Nacht erwischt…“ Er stand auf und sie sah ihm hinterher, bis er im Schatten verschwand.


	2. Ich bitte dich um die Hand von Persephone

Am nächsten Morgen bereitete er sich schon früh auf seine Audienz bei Zeus vor. Da er den Olymp wegen seiner Verbannung nicht einfach so betreten konnte, musste er, wie sonst auch, einen Antrag aus der Unterwelt schicken und um Einlass bitten. Es war jedes Mal eine bodenlose Erniedrigung, weshalb er sich nicht besonders oft dazu durchringen konnte, obwohl ihm bisher noch niemals der Eintritt verwehrt worden war. Dennoch ließ sich Zeus in der Regel sehr viel Zeit mit seiner Antwort.

So auch dieses Mal. Daher stand Hades, obwohl er den Antrag bereits bei Sonnenaufgang abgeschickt hatte, auch erst am frühen Nachmittag vor Zeus‘ Thron. „Hades, schön, dass du uns mal wieder die Ehre erweist. Wie geht es dir? Hoho, die Unterwelt scheint deiner Haut ja nicht gerade gut zu tun.“ Zeus strahle ihm geradezu entgegen und Hades setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf.

„Mein lieber Bruder“, setzte Hades an und verneigte sich widerwillig ein wenig, „die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite.“ „Sag schon, was führt dich zu uns?“ „Das ist einfach. Ich bitte dich um die Hand von Persephone.“ Zeus begann schallend zu lachen. „Von wem?“ Hades musste sich anstrengen, seinen aufwallenden Zorn im Zaum zu halten. Das falsche Lächeln war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Zeus bemerkte nichts davon. Er wischte sich die Tränen von den Augen. „Hades, wenn du eine Sterbliche willst, brauchst du mich nicht danach zu fragen. Obwohl ich ja dachte, dass du von denen genug hast, wo du doch die Unterwelt leitest.“ Hades knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Sie ist keine Sterbliche, Zeus. Sie ist deine Tochter.“ Das brachte Zeus ins Grübeln. „Ach, meinst du Kore? Was soll das? Sag bloß, du nennst sie bei dem komischen Spitznamen, den sie sich selbst gegeben hat.“

„Du hast sie wortwörtlich ‚Tochter‘ genannt, kein Wunder, dass sie-“ Hades unterbrach sich und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. „Das ist jetzt nicht der Punkt. Kann ich sie heiraten?“ Zeus schien wieder zu überlegen. Doch dann sagte er bloß: „Demeter wäre wahrscheinlich nicht gerade begeistert.“ Hades Blick verfinsterte sich. „Ist das ein Nein?“   
Zeus schaute seinem Bruder tief in die Augen und schien darin etwas zu finden. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn dieser Unterhaltung wirkte er, als würde er die Sache ernst nehmen. „Ist es nicht“, antwortete er schließlich. „Es ist aber auch kein Ja.“

Hades drehte sich um und ging davon. Niemand versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Selbst Zeus wusste es besser – sein Bruder verschwand oft ohne ein weiteres Wort. Er würde sich schon wieder beruhigen.   
Aber Hades musste sich gar nicht beruhigen. Er lächelte sogar, als er Zeus‘ Palast verließ. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Zeus sein Einverständnis geben würde, aber dass er sein Anliegen nicht abgelehnt hatte, war für Hades mehr als genug. Als er die Pferde vor seiner Quadriga antrieb, wusste er genau, was er als nächstes tun würde. Vorausgesetzt, Persephone spielte mit.

Er fand sie auf der Wiese, umgeben von Vergissmeinnicht. Ihr Anblick war wunderschön. 

Hades landete seinen Wagen am Rand der Wiese, um die Blumen nicht zu zerstören. Er hätte genauso gut direkt neben ihr landen können. Auf seinem Weg zu ihr starben alle Blumen, an denen er vorüberging. Als es ihm nach einigen Metern auffiel, blieb er stehen. Um ihren schönen Garten nicht noch mehr zu verschandeln, rief er stattdessen nach ihr.

Sie kam zu ihm gelaufen. „Und?“ Als sie den Pfad aus verdorrten Blumen hinter ihm sah schaute sie überrascht auf, wandte ihm dann aber wieder ihren Blick zu. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tut mir leid. Das muss die Aura der Unterwelt sein. Hat wohl auf mich abgefärbt.“ Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Halb so wild.“ Sie schnippte einmal mit den Fingern und schon erwachten die Blumen zu neuem Leben. „Erzähl mir lieber, wie es mit Zeus gelaufen ist.“ „Die gute Nachricht ist: Er hat nicht abgelehnt.“ „Aber?“ „Er hat auch nicht zugesagt.“ „Und jetzt?“ „Jetzt, meine Liebe, entführe ich dich in die Unterwelt.“


	3. "Entführung" aus dem Olymp

Nachdem er ihr seinen Plan zugeflüstert hatte, nickte sie kurz und entschlossen und die beiden liefen zum Wagen. Mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, starben Blumen, aber da sie direkt hinter ihm lief, erwachten sie fast sofort zu neuem Leben und sahen genauso frisch und wunderschön aus wie zuvor. Es war wirklich ein bizarres Schauspiel.

Dann flogen die beiden davon in die Unterwelt. Während Hades an diesen Ort gewöhnt war, sah Persephone ihn zum ersten Mal. Sie kamen an Kerberos vorbei, der sie ohne weiteres passieren ließ. Mit jedem Meter wurde es kälter und düsterer und die Seelen, die den Acheron durchschwammen, klagten unaufhörlich. Ihre Jammerschreie hallten von den Gesteinswänden wider und die resultierende Geräuschkulisse erzeugte bei Persephone eine Gänsehaut. 

Hades zog sie in seine Arme. „Keine Sorge, meine Liebe. Gleich sind wir in meinem Palast. Dort hört man sie nicht mehr schreien.“ Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Tatsächlich landeten sie wenige Augenblicke später vor einer steinernen Villa. Sie wirkte, als wäre sie direkt aus dem Felsen gehauen worden. „Pech! Schwefel!“, brüllte Hades. Wenige Sekunden später kamen zwei Furien angelaufen. Sie waren kleiner und irgendwie niedlicher, als Persephone sie sich vorgestellt hatte. „Kümmert euch um den Wagen“, wies Hades sie an. Ohne die beiden auch noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, führte Hades sie die Treppen hoch ins Haus.

Trotz der zahlreichen blauen Feuer, die die Zimmer beleuchteten und eigentlich Wärme spenden müssten, war es drinnen kein bisschen wärmer als auf dem Weg hierher. Ein Schauer durchfuhr Persephone. „Vielleicht solltest du dir etwas wärmeres anziehen“, schlug Hades vor, während er sie sanft an sich zog und mit seinen Händen über ihre Arme rubbelte, in der Hoffnung, sie so etwas zu wärmen. 

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht.“ Persephone fuhr sich mit ihren Händen über den jeweils anderen Arm und, wo Haut auf Haut traf, entstanden Blumen, die sich sofort zu Ärmeln verwebten. Als sie an ihren Handgelenken angelangt war, schaute sie auf ihre Palla hinunter. Dann fuhr sie mit ihren Händen über ihren Oberkörper bis zu ihrer Hüfte entlang, wie um den Blumen zu zeigen, wo sie weitermachen sollten. Am Ende trug sie ein wundervolles Kleid mit weiten Ärmeln und langer Schleppe. Es war überwiegend von weißen Blumen geziert, aber die lila Buschwindröschen am Rand der Ärmel und die rosa Kirschbaumblüten am unteren Ende des Rocks, die nach oben hin immer blasser wurden, verliehen ihr einen Hauch Farbe, wie auch der gelbe Schleier, den sie über ihrem hochgesteckten Haar trug.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus“, sagte Hades. Sein Blick wanderte immer wieder ihr Kleid entlang hinauf und hinab, als könnte er nicht genug von ihrem Anblick bekommen. „Das will ich auch gehofft haben. Schließlich ist das mein Hochzeitskleid.“ Sie lächelte, aber ihre Augen wirkten traurig.

Als Hades das sah, verging ihm sein Lächeln. „Hey, bist du sicher, dass das okay für dich ist? Ich meine, du konntest dich nicht mal von deinen Eltern verabschieden. Und die Unterwelt ist nicht gerade das Paradies…“ Sie küsste ihn, bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte. „Ich habe mich für dich entschieden. Mit allem, was dazu gehört.“ Bei ihren Worten strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht. Womit hatte er diese Frau nur verdient?

„Gut, dann werde ich mich auch mal schick machen. Und dann heiraten wir endlich.“


	4. Unser Schicksal liegt in euren Händen

Er schnipste einmal und schon begann seine Kleidung sich zu ändern. Seine Tunika wurde strahlend weiß anstelle von grau; das blaue Zackenmuster, das sie sonst zierte, wich nun Schnörkeln in derselben Farbe. Damit stand sie nun in starkem Kontrast zu Hades‘ Haut, die nach wie vor blau-gräulich war. Die Toga hingegen verdunkelte sich immer weiter, bis sie nicht mehr dunkelgrau, sondern tiefschwarz war, wie ein sternenloser Nachthimmel. Der Totenschädel an ihrem Träger verschwand ebenfalls.

Persephone lächelte, als sie ihren Bräutigam so erblickte, und legte ihre Hand auf die Stelle, wo bis eben noch der Totenschädel gewesen war. Als sie sie wieder wegnahm, war dort stattdessen eine blaue Rose zu sehen.

Hades gefiel dieses kleine Detail, dennoch runzelte er die Stirn. „Wieso stirbt sie nicht, wie die Blumen auf deiner Wiese?“ „Sie ist schon tot“, war alles, was Persephone dazu zu sagen hatte. Sie schüttelte einmal kurz den Kopf, wie um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen, und schenkte Hades dann ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Und jetzt, lass uns endlich heiraten.“

„Weißt du“, setzte Persephone an, „ich habe letzte Nacht alle meine früheren Besitztümer verbrannt. Und obwohl meine Arme sich danach angefühlt haben, als würden sie zehn Tonnen wiegen, habe ich mir meine Haare zum Tutulus aufgesteckt. Ich musste dafür sogar eine von Ares‘ Lanzen stibitzen – nicht, dass er sie vermissen würde. Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass ich das hier gerne ich richtig machen möchte. Ich will einen Blick in unsere Zukunft werfen, bevor wir heiraten.“

Hades sah ihr tief in die Augen und schien seine Worte abzuwägen. „Mein Blümchen, du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich möchte dir gern jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablesen. Aber das geht nicht. Weder haben wir etwas, woraus wir lesen können, und wir können erst recht nicht zu deinen Eltern dafür. Die würden mich glatt einen Kopf kürzer machen…“ Hades schluckte bei der Vorstellung. Immerhin hatte er Zeus den Gehorsam verweigert, indem er sich mit Persephone davon gemacht hatte. „Dann machen wir es eben hier.“ Sie hatte nicht vor locker zu lassen. Diese Ehe sollte unanfechtbar rechtskräftig sein. „Aber selbst dann haben wir immer noch nichts-“ Ihm kam ein Gedanke. „Es sei denn… Wir könnten die Moiren befragen.“ Persephone fiel ihm um den Hals. „Danke…“

Hades gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Für dich doch immer.“ Dann wandte er sich ab. „Pech! Schwefel!“ Doch die Furien kamen nicht. „Ich denke, sie sind noch mit dem Wagen und den Pferden zugange, mein Herz“, wandte Persephone ein. „Ach ja. Glut!“ Dieser Ruf blieb nicht überhört. Eine dritte Furie, die Persephone noch nicht gesehen hatte, kam ins Zimmer gerannt. Wie die anderen beiden auch hatte sie ledrige, kleine Flügel, die relativ zu ihrer Köpergröße nutzlos wirkten. Sie ähnelte im Aussehen stark Schwefel, auch wenn ihre Nase und ihre Hörner etwas kürzer zu sein schienen und ihre Haut grün und nicht blau war. Zudem hatte sie strähniges, schulterlanges Haar in der Farbe von Moos. „Ja?“ 

„Ich brauche das beste Pergament, dass wir haben und einen Stift. Ich muss die Moiren kontaktieren. So schnell wie möglich.“ Die kleine grüne Furie eilte davon und kam schon Sekunden später zurück, allerdings ohne die gewünschten Gegenstände. „Mein Herr, die Moiren, sie… sie warten im Wohnzimmer.“ Glut drehte sich um und lief den beiden Göttern voran durch den Palast, wie um ihnen den Weg zu zeigen. Und tatsächlich sahen sie am Ziel ihre drei unerwarteten Gäste. 

Persephone musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken. Noch nie hatte sie die Schicksalsgöttinnen in Person getroffen und ihre leeren Augenhöhlen waren ein fürchterlicher Anblick. „Ihr kommt zu spät“, grüßte sie die kleinste der drei. Atropos. „Und wir bitten dafür aufrichtigst um Verzeihung“, sagte Hades mit einer leichten Verbeugung. Persephone knickste nach einem kurzen Zögern. „Dennoch bitten wir euch um eine Vorhersage-“ „-Für eure Zukunft“, unterbrach ihn Lachesis. „Das wissen wir. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir euch helfen.“ 

Persephone wechselte einen verzweifelten Blick mit Hades. Der setzte sich ein falsches Lächeln auf und fragte mit gezwungen süßer Stimme: „Aber warum denn nicht? Wo ihr doch einmal den weiten Weg in die Unterwelt auf euch genommen habt…“ Klotho schien willig zu sein, seinem Betteln nachzugeben. Aber Lachesis blieb hart. „Wir dürfen die Zukunft nicht offenbaren.“ Persephone sah sie flehend an. „Bitte. Unser Schicksal, unsere Hochzeit, unser gemeinsames Glück liegt allein in euren Händen.“ 

Klotho war nun vollends willens ihnen zu helfen und auch Atropos schien dem Gedanken eher zugetan zu sein. Ihr Meinungsumschwung entging auch Klotho nicht. Sie war zwar immer noch dagegen, aber sie konnte ihren Schwestern einfach nichts abschlagen. „Ach, meinetwegen.“ Sie nahm das Auge, das sich die drei teilten und welches sie im Moment trug, aus ihrer Augenhöhle und streckte ihre Hand aus. 

Das Auge schwebte wenige Zentimeter über ihrer Handfläche und die rote Iris wie auch die Pupille schrumpften zusammen, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Dann gab es ein Puffen und auch das Auge war nicht mehr zu sehen. An seine Stelle trat eine Vision von einer Frau, der die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Sie sprach mit einem Mann, der neben ihr stand. Plötzlich begannen die Moiren zu sprechen:

„Hungrig wird sich Demeter neun Tage quälen,  
dann antwortet Helios auf ihr Flehen.“

Das Bild veränderte sich. Der Mann – Helios – verschwand und der Gesichtsausdruck der Frau veränderte sich. Sie wirkte rasend vor Wut über das, was sie gehört hatte.

„Und dann in ihrem erbitterten Zorn  
Lässt sie veröden das Land und das Korn.“

Die Frau in der Vision sank herab auf die Erde, und sowie ihre Füße den Boden berührten, begannen die Pflanzen zu verdorren. Der Tod breitete sich rasend schnell über die Felder, Wiesen und Wälder aus und Persephone wurde beim Anblick der vielen toten Pflanzen ganz flau im Magen.

„Verhindert der frisch Vermählten Glück,  
zwingt Kore in den Olymp zurück.“

Sie sah, wie die Visionen-Version ihrer selbst auf Hermes‘ Wagen gezerrt und aus der Unterwelt entführt wurde. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Hades und hielt sich an ihm fest, als könnte das die gesehene Zukunft verändern. Hades strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und in seinen Augen konnte sie seinen Kummer ablesen.

„Doch isst du von unterirdischer Frucht  
Geht diese Ehe niemals zu Bruch.“

Ein Granatapfel war als letztes Bild der Vision zu sehen. Dann leuchtete sie einmal hell auf und es gab einen Knall. Danach waren die Moiren verschwunden.


	5. Hochzeit in der Unterwelt

Einen Moment lang waren die beiden sprachlos. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?“, fragte Persephone dann tonlos. „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass meine Mutter die Erde auf immer unfruchtbar macht. Aber ich möchte nicht von hier weg. Nicht von dir weg.“ Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er schlang seinen Arm noch enger um sie. „Ich weiß, mein Blümchen, ich weiß.“ 

Eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Dann fragte Persephone: „Was hat es eigentlich mit dem Granatapfel auf sich?“ Hades seufzte und zog sie sanft zur Couch. Er setzte sich und sie platzierte sich so dicht wie möglich neben ihm, legte ihre Beine über seinen Schoß und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Wenn du eine Speise aus der Unterwelt zu dir nimmst, bist du an diesen Ort gebunden. Je nachdem wie viel du isst, entscheidet sich, wie viel Zeit du hier verbringen musst. Das können nur wenige Stunden im Jahr sein, aber auch das ganze Jahr.“ 

„Und wenn ich diesen Granatapfel esse, dann hält unsere Ehe?“ Ihre Stimme klang skeptisch, aber er sah die Hoffnung in ihren Augen. „Das sagen zumindest die Moiren.“ Sie schien einen Moment nachzudenken, dann nickte sie einmal entschlossen. „Dann werde ich das tun.“ Er zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Und was ist mit deiner Mutter?“ „Sie kann ja wohl kaum die ganze Welt auf ewig als Geisel halten. Zumal es ihr ja nichts bringen würde. Ich könnte dich dann nicht mehr verlassen, selbst wenn ich das wöllte. Daran kann dann nicht einmal mehr Zeus etwas ändern.“

Er nickte langsam. Dennoch war er nicht überzeugt. „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du das tun willst?“ Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie auf ewig ihre Freiheit aufgeben wollte, nur um bei ihm zu sein. „Ganz sicher.“ Sie stand auf und nahm seine Hände in ihre, um ihn ebenfalls vom Sofa hochzuziehen. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit und zog ihre Knöchel an seine Lippen. „Dann lass uns heiraten.“

Er führte sie mit sich durch die Flure seines Palastes, durch einen Torbogen hinaus auf einen großen Hinterhof. Trotz des vielen Platzes wuchsen nur spärlich ein paar verkümmerte Büsche und Bäume. Der Anblick betrübte Persephone und sie versuchte, Gras und Blumen wachsen zu lassen und auch den bereits vorhandenen Pflanzen wieder neues Leben einzuhauchen. Allerdings war ihr Erfolg begrenzt: Nur in einem Umkreis von etwa zehn Metern sprossen die Gewächse so, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Danach nahm ihre Magie immer weiter ab und nach etwa hundert Metern geschah gar nichts mehr.  
Doch Persephone ließ sich davon nicht entmutigen. Direkt vor dem glücklichen Paar entstand nun ein Pavillon aus verwobenen, dornenbesetzten Sprossachsen und an allen möglichen Stellen ragten wunderschöne, volle Rosenblüten daraus hervor. Viele von ihnen waren blau, wie die an Hades‘ Togaträger, aber einige auch lila und rosa, passend zu Persephones Kleid. Gemeinsam traten die beiden unter den Pavillon.

„Und wer wird uns trauen?“, fragte Persephone neugierig. Hades setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf. „Das war ein wenig knifflig. Ich konnte ja schlecht die anderen Götter einweihen und ich fand, die Seele einer Toten zu nehmen, wäre etwas geschmacklos. Aber ich habe dann doch jemanden gefunden. Glücklicherweise eignet sie sich ausgezeichnet für eine klassische, traditionelle Hochzeit, denn sie ist noch in erster Ehe verheiratet. Und wird es, denke ich, genießen, für einige Zeit nicht in Stein gefangen zu sein.“ „In der Tat.“ Während Persephone noch überlegte, wen Hades wohl meinte, löste sich das Rätsel von selbst: Niobe kam aus der Villa auf ihren Pavillon zugeschritten.

„Im Austausch für ihr Stillschweigen gegenüber den anderen Göttern, darf sie ihre Kinder wiedersehen“, flüsterte Hades seiner Braut zu. Aber Persephone hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu – plötzlich fühlte sich ihre Hochzeit nicht mehr wie ein ferner Traum an und sie spürte, wie ihr Herz vor Freude und Aufregung immer schneller schlug.

hphphphphphphphphphp

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie beim Hochzeitsmahl zusammen. Persephone und Hades hatten gemeinsam vor Niobe und den Furien ihren Ehevertrag verlesen, Niobe hatte ihre Hände mit einem roten Seidentuch verbunden und die Frischvermählten hatten sich inniger geküsst als jemals zuvor. Zumindest war es ihnen so vorgekommen. Hades hatte Persephone behutsam über die Schwelle getragen, um ja nicht zu stolpern, und zu Beginn des Festmahles hatten sie einen großzügigen Anteil ihrer Speisen den zuständigen Gottheiten geopfert. Nun saßen sie alle in einem riesigen Speisesaal: Hades und Persephone, die kaum die Finger voneinander lassen konnten, etwas abseits von Niobe und ihren Kindern. Die Furien wuselten die ganze Zeit hin und her, um ihre Herren und deren Gäste zu bedienen. Der Tag neigte sich langsam dem Ende entgegen.

Da kam Persephone ein Gedanke. „Sag mal Liebling, das Essen… ist doch nicht etwa?“ Hades wusste sofort was sie meinte. „Nein. Das hier ist alles nicht aus der Unterwelt. Ich versuche es zu vermeiden, allzu viel von hier unten zu mir zu nehmen. Sonst könnte ich nie wieder hier weg.“ Der Gedanke daran, für immer an diesen schrecklichen Ort gebunden zu sein, verdüsterte seine Züge. Persephone, der das nicht entgangen war, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ihm dann zu. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir beiden uns jetzt in unser Schlafzimmer aufmachen und uns Vergnüglicherem zuwenden?“ Ein schiefes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Das klingt perfekt.“


	6. Prophezeiungen werden wahr

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Persephone als erste. Sie und ihr Ehemann lagen eng umschlungen im Bett, die Bettdecke quer über ihren Körpern. Als sie ihren schlafenden Gatten so ansah, durchströmte sie nichts als Glück. Trotz des fürchterlichen Ortes, an dem sie sich befanden und dessen Schwingungen sie selbst jetzt spüren konnte, war ihr warm ums Herz und sie verspürte tiefste Zufriedenheit. Liebevoll strich sie durch Hades‘ Haare, der daraufhin blinzelnd seine strahlend blauen Augen öffnete. „Na meine Hübsche?“ Statt einer Antwort küsste sie ihn zärtlich und intensiv.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für die Frischvermählten wie im Flug, nicht zuletzt, weil das Leben in der Unterwelt ihr Zeitgefühl trübte. So hatten sie die Prophezeiung der Moiren vollkommen verdrängt, bis Persephone pünktlich neun Tage nach ihrer Hochzeit am Frühstückstisch zusammenbrach. Als sie aufwachte, lag ihr Kopf auf Hades Schoß und seine blauen Augen blickten besorgt in ihre pinken. „Geht es dir gut?“

„Ja, es ist nur… Meine Mutter hat wohl gerade von uns erfahren. Ich habe gespürt, wie tausende und abertausende Pflanzen mit einem Mal verdorrt sind. Die Moiren hatten Recht.“

Vorsichtig hob Hades Persephone vom Boden auf eine der Chaiselonguen. „Dann wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Hermes hier auftaucht. Ich sollte besser einen der Granatäpfel pflücken. Ich komme gleich wieder.“ Er hauchte Persephone einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging dann zügig in Richtung Garten davon.

Als er wiederkam hielt er wie versprochen einen Granatapfel in den Händen. Er setzte gerade dazu an, ihn in zwei Hälften zu teilen, als Persephone ihn unterbrach. „Was, wenn ich erst versuche mit ihnen zu reden? Wenn ich versuche, ihnen klar zu machen, wie sehr ich dich liebe? Unsere Ehe ist rechtskräftig geschlossen worden. Sie können nichts dagegen machen.“ Hades sah seine Frau an und seufzte. „Doch. Denn genau das hat deine Mutter gerade getan. Sie hat die Menschheit und alles Leben zu ihrer Geisel gemacht, nur um uns auseinander zu bringen. Ich weiß, es ist schrecklich, dass du dich an die Unterwelt binden musst. Aber du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass die Moiren immer Recht behalten. Wenn du es nicht tust, bleiben wir für immer getrennt.“ 

Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Es machte sie unglücklich, aber schließlich nickte sie und er begann, die Frucht zu zerteilen. Schließlich reichte er ihr die Granatapfelkerne. „Es tut mir leid. Es muss sein.“   
Sie schaute von ihrer Position auf der Chaiselongue zu ihm auf und hätte vor Schreck beinahe die Kerne fallen gelassen, die sie gerade entgegengenommen hatte. Sofort saß er an ihrer Seite und legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. „Geht es dir gut? Was ist passiert?“ Aber sie schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf und zog sanft seine Hand von ihrer Stirn. 

„Liebster, deine Augen. Sie sind… gelb.“ 

„Wie bitte?“ 

„Sie sind plötzlich gelb. Sieh doch selbst.“ 

Hades nahm sich einen Löffel von ihrem noch immer gedeckten Frühstückstisch und sah sich seine Reflexion an. Und tatsächlich starrte er in zwei leuchtend gelbe Augen, die inmitten seines blau-gräulichen Gesichts unnatürlich hervorstachen.

Nachdem er seinen Schock überwunden hatte, legte er den Löffel wieder zurück. „Muss ein weiterer Effekt der Unterwelt sein, wie bei meiner Haut. Das ist jetzt aber auch egal. Hauptsache, du ist erstmal die Kerne, bevor Hermes hier eintrudelt. Es kann nicht mehr lang dauern…“

Kaum hatte Persephone den ersten Bissen getan, begann sie den Effekt der Frucht zu spüren. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sich Eiswasser langsam ihre Nervenbahnen entlangziehen. Die Kälte durchdrang ihre Lungen und es war schlimmer als der eisigste Frost am kühlsten Wintertag. Sie zog sich weiter bis zu ihrem Gehirn und verbannte alle Gedanken daraus. Für einige Sekunden konnte Persephone nichts tun, als zu atmen. Schließlich bahnte sich die Kälte einen Weg zu ihrem Herzen, aber kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichte, verschwand der Schmerz, so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war. 

Als Persephone ihre Augen wieder öffnete, die sie vor Schmerz geschlossen hatte, sah sie, dass es Zeit war, zu gehen. Hermes stand in der Tür. Oder genauer gesagt, schwebte er dank seiner Schuhe in der Luft, wahrscheinlich, um mit Hades auf Augenhöhe zu sein. „Kore, auf Befehl von Zeus kommst du sofort in den Olymp!“ „Was ist mit-?“ „Nur du, ausdrücklich nur du.“ Er wandte Hades einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. „Du nicht.“

Persephone stand vorsichtig auf, um ihren Körper nach der Tortur der Granatapfelkerne nicht überzubelasten. Sobald sie an der Tür angelangt war, packte Hermes sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich. Offenbar war sie ihm zu langsam. Sie versuchte halbherzig, ihm Widerstand zu leisten, aber wusste, dass es am Ende ohnehin keinen Zweck haben würde. Auch Hades schien sich dessen bewusst zu sein, denn er verlor kein Wort, auch wenn sie den Zorn ob dieser Behandlung in seinen Augen deutlich sehen konnte.

Hermes ließ Persephone erst los, als er sie auf seinen Wagen gezerrt hatte. Sie waren schon abgehoben, als Persephone sich ein letztes Mal umdrehte und gerade noch sah, wie ihr Mann ihr eine Kusshand hinterherwarf, bevor sie Richtung Olymp verschwanden.


	7. Ihr entscheidet nicht über mich

Kaum hatte sie den Wagen endlich verlassen, umschlangen sie auch schon die fleischigen Arme ihrer Mutter. „Kore, Liebes, geht es dir gut? Du wirkst ja ganz blass! Was hat dir dieses Ungeheuer von einem Gott angetan?“ Sie brach in einen Schwall Beleidigungen aus und Persephone hatte größte Schwierigkeiten, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ihr Vater allerdings nicht. „RUHE!“, donnerte seine Stimme, die garantiert im ganzen Olymp zu hören war. Doch kaum lag alle Aufmerksamkeit bei ihm, wurde seine Stimme sanfter. „Kore, meine liebe Tochter. Herzlich willkommen zurück im Olymp. Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm es in der Unterwelt gewesen sein mag, aber nun bist du ja wieder frei.“ 

Die freundlichen Worte ihres Vaters schienen ihre Mutter ganz und gar nicht zu beruhigen, sondern eher in ihrer Wut weiter anzufachen. „Schlimm?! Es gibt keine schrecklichere Tortur für ein lebendes Wesen! Und du bestrafst deinen Bruder nicht einmal dafür, sie dorthin entführt zu haben!“ Normalerweise wagte es kein Gott, so mit Zeus zu reden, aber er schien ihr die Sorge um ihre gemeinsame Tochter nachzusehen. Dennoch antwortete er mit ernstem Tonfall. „Ich werde ihn nicht bestrafen. Schließlich ist das ganze meine Schuld. Ich hätte ihm die Hochzeit mit Kore einfach verweigern sollen. Wie dem auch sei – Demeter, es ist nun an dir, dein Versprechen einzulösen. Du hast deine Tochter zurück. Befreie die Erde aus deinem Fluch.“ Doch Demeter starrte Zeus weiterhin böse an, während sie ihre Tochter näher zu sich zog.

Der wurde es nun aber eindeutig zu viel. „Interessiert sich hier niemand dafür, was ich will?“ Sie machte sich von ihrer Mutter los und schaute abwechselnd zu ihr und zu Zeus, die aber beide nur irritiert zurückschauten, statt eine Antwort zu geben. Persephone verdrehte die Augen und hob ihre Hand, um den beiden ihren Ehering zu zeigen. „Seht ihr das hier?“, fragte sie die beiden, halb in der Erwartung, dass diese trotz der Offensichtlichkeit nicht verstanden, worum es sich handelte. „Das ist mein Ehering. Ich habe Hades geheiratet und das freiwillig. Ich liebe ihn. Und ich will zu ihm zurück.“

Nachdem der Schock sich gelegt hatte fing ihre Mutter wieder an zu schimpfen. „Das kann auf gar keinen Fall rechtskräftig gewesen sein. Er muss sie irgendwie verhext haben. Oh, ich bring ihn um-“ Dieses Mal fand Persephone die Autorität, die es benötigte, um ihre Mutter zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Du redest nicht so über meinen Ehemann. Niemand hat mich verhext. Und unsere Ehe ist rechtskräftig. Wir haben penibel darauf geachtet, alle notwendigen Schritte einzuhalten. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, frag Hera. Sie ist die Göttin der Ehe, sie wird es dir sagen können.“

Hera, die dem ganzen Vorgang eher desinteressiert beiwohnte, nickte abwesend. „Das kann nicht sein! Sie lügt doch! Sie will dich nur loshaben, damit sie mir zusehen kann, wie ich leide…“ Demeter verstummte immer weiter bei ihren fortlaufenden Anschuldigungen. Heras Gleichgültigkeit war in der Sekunde verschwunden, als Demeter ihr vorgeworfen hatte, zu lügen. Jetzt konnten alle Anwesenden spüren, wie ihr Zorn rasch anschwoll. Genau wie bei Zeus wagte sich niemand jemals, Hera in die Quere zu kommen. Oder sie gar zu beleidigen.

Doch bevor sie ihren Zorn an Demeter auslassen konnte, hielt Zeus sie zurück. „Hera, Liebling, tu jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes. Ich bin mir sicher, Demeter hat-“ Hera warf Zeus einen kurzen, eisigen Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder zu Demeter wandte. „… es nicht so gemeint“, nuschelte Zeus seinen Satz zu Ende. Aber allem Anschein nach hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft, seine Frau zu beruhigen. Der erwartete Wutausbruch blieb aus. 

„Von jemandem wie dir muss ich mir keine ausgedachten Vorwürfe anhören. Aber man sollte meinen, dass du größere Sorgen hast.“ Ein grausames Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. „Wo doch deine Tochter von den Früchten der Unterwelt gekostet hat.“

„Du hast was?!“ Persephone schien es, als könne ihre Mutter ihr Temperament heute keine Sekunde im Zaum halten. „Kore, wie konntest du nur? Weißt du denn nicht, was das bedeutet?“ Persephone verdrehte die Augen. „Doch. Ich weiß genau, was das bedeutet. Ich wusste, dass du versuchen würdest, mich zurück in den Olymp zu schleifen und habe genau das verhindert. Und wenn du bitte aufhören könntest mich Kore zu nennen? Mein Name ist Persephone.“ Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung blieb ihre Stimme ganz ruhig und sachlich. Demeter schien allerdings kein bisschen einsichtig zu sein. „Mutter, ich liebe dich, aber ich muss mein eigenes Leben leben“, flehte Persephone. „Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich dich nie mehr wieder sehen. Ich bin nicht das ganze Jahr an die Unterwelt gebunden, weißt du?“

So froh Demeter eben noch gewesen war, ihre Tochter wieder zu haben, so kalt und abweisend war sie jetzt. „Dann geh doch. Geh zu deinem ach-so-tollen Ehemann und >lebe dein Leben<.“ Sie sprach mit so viel Verachtung als könnte es nichts geben, was sie mehr enttäuscht hätte. Ohne sich noch einmal nach ihrer Tochter umzudrehen oder sich zu von ihr verabschieden ging Demeter. Nur Zeus wandte sie sich noch einmal zu. „Ich werde jetzt die Erde von ihrem Fluch befreien, wenn ich darf?“ Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und verschwand.


	8. Jahre der Ehe

Nachdem Zeus hatte, was er wollte – nämlich, dass die Erde wieder fruchtbar wurde – interessierte ihn wenig, was mit seiner Tochter geschah. Nicht überraschend eigentlich, denn keines seiner Kinder interessierte ihn wirklich. Auf eigenen Wunsch wurde Persephone also zurück in die Unterwelt gebracht, wo ihr Mann sie schon sehnsüchtig erwartete.  
„Beim Olymp, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Hera mal dankbar sein würde. Aber ihre Eifersucht und ihr Hass gegen meine Mutter haben tatsächlich dazu geführt, dass sie mich unterstützt hat. Sie hat die Rechtmäßigkeit unserer Ehe bezeugt.“ Hades lächelte, als er die Neuigkeiten hörte. Er antwortete nach einem flüchtigen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. „Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Obwohl, wie ich sie kenne, war es wahrscheinlich keine allzu große Bürde für sie. Die Ehe mit mir und ein Leben in der Unterwelt muss ihr beinahe genauso gut vorkommen wie die Strafen, die sie normalerweise über Zeus‘ Kinder verhängt.“ Persephone sah im liebevoll in die Augen. Dass sie gelb waren irritierte sie noch immer ein wenig, aber davon ließ sie sich nicht stören. „Wie falsch sie damit liegt.“

In den folgenden Jahren und Jahrzehnten schienen sich ihrer beider Aussagen als wahr zu erweisen. Während Persephone niemals glücklicher gewesen war als jetzt, wo sie mit Hades zusammenleben konnte, spürte sie doch wie die Unterwelt an ihr zehrte. Dieser Ort war gemacht für die Toten, nicht die Lebenden. Noch nicht einmal die Götter. Es fiel ihr zunehmend schwer, ihre Kräfte als Göttin der Fruchtbarkeit einzusetzen. Hatte sie zu ihrer Hochzeit noch in einem Umkreis von hundert Metern Pflanzen wachsen lassen können, so spross nun nur noch totes Gewächs und selbst das nur unter hoher Konzentration. Gelegentlich versuchte sie sich dennoch in ihrer Kraft, immer in der Hoffnung, dass es besser würde. Doch je öfter sie versagte, desto mehr sank ihr Mut. 

Zu Beginn hatten ihre Aufenthalte im Olymp noch erholend gewirkt. Nachdem sich ihre Mutter erst einmal wieder beruhigt hatte, bestand sie darauf, dass ihre Tochter alle Zeit, die sie nicht an die Unterwelt gebunden war, im Olymp verbrachte. Und obwohl sie meistens von ihr ignoriert wurde, entschied sich Persephone, diesen Wunsch als Zeichen zu interpretieren, dass ihre Mutter sie noch immer liebte. Nach den Monaten, die sie fern der Unterwelt verbrachte, fühlte sich ihre Magie wieder stärker an. Zudem genoss sie es, dass ihre Pflanzen außerhalb des Totenreichs lebendig waren und prächtig blühten. Einzig die Trennung von ihrem Liebsten bereitete ihr in diesen Zeiten Kummer.

Schließlich wurde Persephone schwanger. Es überraschte sie fast etwas, dass es so lange gedauert hatte – schließlich war sie die Göttin der Fruchtbarkeit. Sie schätzte, dass es wohl an ihrem Umfeld lag; wenn Pflanzen hier kaum gedeihen konnten, musste es so gut wie unmöglich sein, neues Leben zu zeugen. Doch nun war sie schwanger und Hades platzte vor Stolz. Er sorgte dafür, dass sie jederzeit bestens versorgt war und gestaltete ihr das Leben durch Massagen, Frühstück im Bett und zahlreiche andere Kleinigkeiten so angenehm wie möglich. Wenn es irgendwie möglich war, liebte sie ihn nun noch mehr als jemals zuvor.

Schließlich gebar Persephone eine gesunde kleine Tochter, die die beiden Makaria nannten. Anlässlich dieses feierlichen Ereignisses bereitete Hades ein gewaltiges Fest vor. Der Palast quoll über vor Speis und Trank und der gesamte Olymp war geladen. Schließlich ging es um einen Nachkommen der großen Drei. Niemand würde eine solche Veranstaltung verpassen, ja, es wäre geradezu beleidigend die Einladung auszuschlagen.

Doch genau das taten sie. Niemand kam, um die Geburt seiner Tochter zu feiern, nicht einmal seine beiden Brüder, Herrscher über Himmel und See. Es machte ihn rasend; er wusste, dass sich das bei einem anderen Gott niemand erlaubt hätte. Es war ein weiteres Zeichen der Respektlosigkeit und Abneigung ihm gegenüber, genau wie es schon seine Verbannung in dieses Höllenloch gewesen war. Und das schlimmste war: Dieses Mal war sie nicht nur gegen ihn gerichtet, sondern auch gegen seine Frau und Tochter.

Persephone versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, also versuchte er um ihretwillen entspannt zu bleiben. Dennoch schickte er noch am selben Abend einen Eilbrief an den Olymp, mit der Bitte um Einlass. Seine Antwort erhielt er erst am nächsten Morgen – eine Ablehnung. Und schon war sein Tag verdorben. Er könnte an die Decke gehen beim Gedanken an seinen selbstgefälligen, respektlosen, egoistischen kleinen Bruder. Dafür würde er büßen. Hades konnte er vielleicht so behandeln, schließlich hatte er das schon immer, aber nicht Persephone. Seine eigene Tochter. Und auch nicht Makaria. Immerhin war sie seine Enkelin, beim Tartarus!

Als Persephone das Esszimmer betrat, stieß sie ein entsetztes Keuchen aus. Die kleine Makaria, die sie im Arm hielt, zog sie instinktiv schützend an ihre Brust. „Hades – was? – deine Haare“, war alles was sie herausbrachte. „Was-“ Reflexartig fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar – nur dass dort keines mehr war. Was er spürte war bloße, kahle Kopfhaut. Entsetzt rannte er ins Badezimmer, um einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen – und wurde prompt noch einmal geschockt. Seine komplette Kopfhaut, sie … sie stand in Flammen. Blaues Feuer flackerte dort, wo kurz zuvor noch sein schwarzes Haar gewesen war. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Immerhin verbrannten ihn die Flammen nicht.

Als er zurück ins Esszimmer kam, wirkte Persephone etwas entspannter, sah ihn aber mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich… schätze es ist eine weitere Auswirkung der Unterwelt“, murmelte er vor sich hin. „Weintrauben?“, versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln. Sie nickte, aber das Frühstück blieb eigenartig verkrampft. 

In den folgenden Wochen, Monaten und Jahren wurde die Beziehung der beiden Götter zueinander immer seltsamer. Persephone bemühte sich sehr, ihre Tochter großzuziehen und ihr ein möglichst normales Leben zu ermöglichen, obwohl sie einen Teil des Jahres mit ihren Eltern in der Unterwelt verbringen und somit den Kontakt zu ihren Freunden im Olymp einschränken musste. Dorthin begleitete sie ihre Mutter immer, was dazu führte, dass sie ihren Vater nur selten zu Gesicht bekam. Dieser verhielt sich stets liebevoll seiner Tochter gegenüber und wenn sie gemeinsam Zeit verbrachten, wirkte er so glücklich wie sonst nie. Jedoch schien er wie besessen von der Idee, sich an den Olympianern zu rächen. Er schien das Thema einfach nicht loslassen zu können – in letzter Zeit erwischte ihn Persephone mehr als einmal dabei, wie er sogar irgendwelche Pläne erarbeitete, um sie zu stürzen. Sie versuchte immer wieder, es ihm auszureden – schließlich war es ihre Familie, seine Familie. Die Familie und Freunde ihrer Tochter. Aber er ignorierte seine Frau und sie brachte immer seltener die Nerven auf, um vernünftig mit ihm zu reden.


	9. Die Kinder meines Bruders sind mir egal

Als es das nächste Mal Zeit für sie war, in den Olymp zu gehen – Makaria war gerade 13 geworden – entdeckte sie zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass Hera schwanger war. Obwohl sie gerade erst im 5. Monat war, wurden bereits Vorbereitungen für ihre Babyparty getroffen. Persephone hatte üble Vorahnungen, was die Reaktion ihres Mannes betraf – diese Feier würde niemand verpassen, der nicht persönlich von Zeus gegrillt werden wollte.

Mit dieser Einschätzung behielt sie Recht. Der Palast ihres Vaters war zum Brechen voll und neben der Wiege des Kleinen türmte sich ein Berg von Geschenken. Kurz fragte sie sich, ob um ihre Geburt wohl auch so viel Aufhebens gemacht worden war. Tatsächlich schien es nicht einen Gott zu geben, der nicht anwesend war. Wie sich herausstellte, noch nicht einmal ihr Mann. 

Zu niemandes Überraschung, oder zumindest nicht zu ihrer, versuchte er sein Bestes, die Stimmung zu töten. Den Hass auf seinen Bruder konnte man förmlich mit den Händen greifen, aber Zeus bemerkte wie immer nichts. Es schien ihm nicht in den Sinn zu kommen, dass Hades es ihm nachtragen könnte, was vor 13 Jahren geschehen war. Vielleicht hatte er es aber auch schlichtweg vergessen. Während er aber mit seinen dummen Witzen die Stimmung wieder lockerte, konnte Persephone sehen, dass Hades noch verbitterter ging, als er gekommen war.

Deswegen machte sie sich am nächsten Morgen auch sofort auf in die Unterwelt. Makaria ließ sie bei ihrer Mutter, denn was sie mit ihrem Mann zu besprechen hatte war nicht für Kinderohren gedacht. „Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Du kannst doch nicht deinen eigenen Neffen entführen.“ Hades verzog keine Miene ob ihres plötzlichen Erscheinens. „Auch schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Liebling.“

„Spar dir das. Ich hab doch gesehen wie rasend dich die Feier gestern gemacht hat.“

„Und?“

„Und heute Nacht wurde Herkules plötzlich entführt. Komischer Zufall, oder?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was du erwartest. Ohne Einladung kann ich nicht in den Olymp, schon vergessen?“

„Oh bitte, wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt. Und selbst wenn, dass hält ja deine Schergen nicht davon ab, nicht wahr?“

Sie wusste nicht, was sie mehr aufregte. Dass ihr Mann ihren Halbbruder entführt hatte oder das er jetzt so tat, als wüsste er nicht, wovon sie redet – und das ihr gegenüber! Sie war seine Frau, beim Tartarus noch eins! 

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“, fragte sie nun. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich denn wissen, was mit ihm passiert ist. Ich interessiere mich für die Kinder meines Bruders etwa so sehr, wie er sich für meine Tochter.“ 

Nach einem Moment schien ihm aufgefallen zu sein, was er gerade gesagt hatte. 

„Persephone, ich meinte nicht-“

„Nein. Es ist genau das, was du meintest. Seit Jahren interessierst du dich nicht mehr für mich, nur noch für deine dummen Rachepläne… Keine Sorge. Ich werde dich nicht weiter belästigen.“

Und damit verschwand sie wieder in den Olymp. Von nun an verbrachte sie dort so viel Zeit wie möglich. Die Zeit, die sie an die Unterwelt gebunden war, verbrachte sie überwiegend in ihren Gemächern oder im Garten, ließ sich ihr Essen von Glut bringen, um bloß nicht auf Hades zu treffen, und brachte auch Makaria nicht mehr mit. Zwar vermisste sie ihre Tochter in dieser Zeit schmerzlich, aber es war ihr wichtiger, sie sicher im Olymp zu wissen.

Hades sah sich dadurch in seinen Racheplänen nur bestärkt. Nicht länger waren die Olympianer nur respektlos, nun hatten sie ihm auch noch seine Tochter genommen und ihn von seiner Frau entfremdet. Dafür würden sie büßen.

Doch er hatte nicht mit der Unfähigkeit von Pech und Schwefel gerechnet. Eigentlich beinhaltete sein Plan, Persephone unbehelligt von dem ganzen Chaos in seinem Palast zu lassen und ihr nach der Verbannung der restlichen Götter in den Tartarus ihren rechtmäßigen Platz als Herrscherin des Olymps an seiner Seite zuzuweisen. Aber natürlich musste sein verfluchter Neffe kommen und alle retten.


	10. Verbannung

Persephone war es egal, dass ihr Mann im Styx wie ein Wilder nach Hilfe schrie. Sie brach in den Olymp auf. Wie sich gezeigt hatte, war ihr Halbbruder nun endlich in der Lage, in den Olymp zurückzukehren. Daher wollte sie ihn, wie alle anderen Götter auch, willkommen heißen. Als er dann seinen hart erkämpften Platz für seine Liebste aufgab, hätte Persephone am liebsten eingegriffen. Sie hatte das gleiche getan und die Ereignisse der letzten 24 Stunden hatten gezeigt, wohin das führte. Aber sie hielt sich zurück. Vielleicht war den beiden mehr Glück beschieden als ihr.

Das Gespräch, dass sie daraufhin mit ihrem Vater hatte, brach ihr allerdings das Herz.

„Kore. Wir müssen reden.“ Sie verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht. Nach all der Zeit machte er sich noch immer nicht die Mühe, sie bei ihrem Namen zu nennen.

„Wusstest du von den Plänen deines Mannes?“

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie diese Frage beantworten sollte. 

„Nein! Also, naja, nicht wirklich…“

„Was soll das heißen?“

„Ich… Er plant schon ewig, Rache an euch zu nehmen. Weil ihr nicht bei der Feier zu Makarias Geburt wart. Aber er hat vorher nie versuchen, sie umzusetzen, abgesehen vielleicht von Herkules‘ Entführung, also-“

„ER HAT WAS?!“ Blitze durchzuckten den Himmel. „ER ist schuld daran?! Und du hast es mir nie gesagt!“

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Er hat es mir ja nie gestanden, ich hatte keine Beweise und wusste auch nicht, wo Herk-“

„Ruhe! Du hast deine Position klar bewiesen. Von nun an bist du aus dem Olymp verbannt.“

„Aber Makaria…“

„… wird von nun an von uns großgezogen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass meine Enkelin ebenfalls vom Hass meines Bruders vergiftet wird.“

Mit einem Handwink von Zeus packten zwei der niederen Götter Persephone bei den Handgelenken und zerrten sie seinem Palast. Trotz aller Gegenwehr war sie machtlos und dann fand sie sich ohne ein Wort des Abschieds vor den Toren des Olymp wieder, ohne eine Möglichkeit zurück.


	11. Verschwinde

Persephone kehrte in die Unterwelt zurück, immer noch geschockt von der Entscheidung ihres Vaters. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ihre Tochter nie wieder sehen würde. Wie betäubt ging sie in ihre Gemächer und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Das Tablett, das Glut ihr brachte, nahm sie nicht einmal wahr. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lang sie so verharrte. Tage oder Wochen. 

Dann kam ihr plötzlich eine Idee. Sie könnte doch versuchen, sich in den Olymp zu schleichen. So wie Hades es vor so langer Zeit getan hatte. Jedoch stellte sich die Frage, wie. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich der Zugang befand, den Hades genutzt hatte. Doch sie würde den Teufel tun, Hades aus dem Styx zu befreien und ihn zu fragen. Also fragte sie stattdessen die Furien, die zu ihrem Glück die Antwort kannten. Noch in derselben Nacht schlich sie sich in den Olymp.

Was sie allerdings nicht berücksichtigt hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Makaria, anders als sie selbst damals, nicht am anderen Ende auf sie warten würde. Persephone eilte so leise wie möglich zum Haus ihrer Mutter. Sicher würde sie dort ihre Tochter finden. 

Tatsächlich hatte sie noch mehr Glück, als sie sich je hätte träumen lassen können. Ihre Tochter saß allein draußen im Garten und blickte in den Nachthimmel. Um sie nicht zu erschrecken, räusperte sich Persephone leise, bevor sie aus dem Schatten auf sie zutrat.

„Mutter?“

„Makaria! Ich bin ja so froh dich zu sehen!“ Sie huschte zu ihrer Tochter und umarmte sie. Makaria erwiderte die Geste nicht.

„Was machst du hier?“ Ihre Stimme klang eher verwirrt als erfreut.

„Ich musste dich sehen. Ich wollte dich nicht verlassen, weißt du, Zeus hat –“

„Dich verbannt. Ich weiß. Du solltest nicht hier sein.“

Erschrocken wich Persephone einen Schritt zurück.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, ich hätte irgendwas mit dem zu tun, was dein Vater getan hat, oder?“

„Ach ja? Wie kommt es dann, dass du nicht da warst? Und dass du Zeus nichts gesagt hast? Er hat mich in Ketten gelegt! Genau wie alle anderen! Es war ihm gleichgültig!“

Das hatte Persephone nicht gewusst. Sie wollte ihre Tochter wieder in den Arm nehmen, ihr über die Haare streichen und erst wieder loslassen, wenn sie sich wieder sicher und behütet fühlte. Doch Makaria wich zurück. Tränen stiegen in Persephones Augen.

„Makaria, ich wusste doch nicht… Ich hätte doch niemals zugelassen, dass… Bitte.“ Ihre Stimme brach. 

„Geh einfach. Und beeil dich besser, bevor dich noch jemand erwischt.“ Damit drehte sich Makaria um und verschwand im Haus.

Persephone war bis zum Morgengrauen im Garten ihrer Mutter geblieben, aber Makaria kam nicht nochmal heraus und schließlich musste Persephone tatsächlich gehen, wenn sie nicht entdeckt werden wollte. Zurück in der Unterwelt kochten schließlich ihre Emotionen über. „Pech! Schwefel! Glut!“ Nach wenigen Sekunden erschienen die drei Furien vor ihr und verneigten sich. „Zerrt Hades aus dem Styx. Ich muss mit ihm reden.“

Sie taten, wie ihnen geheißen. Hades war zu niemandes Überraschung sauer, dass sie sich so viel Zeit gelassen hatten, aber er bekam keine Chance, seinem Ärger Luft zu machen. „DU!“ Persephone verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Du. Bist. Schuld.“ Jedes ihrer Wörter unterstrich sie mit einer neuen Ohrfeige. Plötzlich sprossen Dornenranken aus dem Boden und fesselten ihn. „Du hast unsere Tochter in Ketten gelegt. Deinetwegen wurde ich aus dem Olymp verbannt. Deinetwegen will sie kein Wort mehr mit mir reden.“ Mit jedem Wort schlangen sich die Ranken fester um seinen Körper und schließlich konnte er kaum atmen, geschweige denn sich rühren. Dennoch fand er den Nerv ihr zu antworten. „Nein. Daran ist allein Zeus schuld.“

„Wie kannst du es wagen?! DU musstest unbedingt Rache nehmen! DU hast die Titanen befreit! DU hast unsere Tochter in Ketten abgeführt!“ Zornestränen rollten über ihre Wangen. Die Ranken wurden noch enger.

„Zeus hat meine Familie beleidigt. Die Moiren haben meinen Sieg prophezeit. Und Pech und Schwefel waren für die anderen Götter verantwortlich. Sie hätten Makaria nicht in Ketten legen dürfen. Und ich werde sie angemessen bestrafen“, sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf die beiden, die zitternd versuchten, sich hinter Glut zu verstecken. 

Persephone konnte seine Uneinsichtigkeit nicht fassen. Einen Moment lang wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. Dann entschied sie sich, ihren Mann zurück in den Styx zu werfen. Sollte er doch sehen, wie er klarkam.


	12. Neues Gesicht, neuer Name

Am Abend erst bemerkte Persephone, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Als sie sich in ihrem Badezimmer bettfertig machen wollte, geriet sie beim Anblick ihres Spiegelbildes ins Stocken. Ihre Augen, die sonst genauso pink leuchteten wie der Rest von ihr, waren nun von strahlendem Gelb. Genau wie die von Hades. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie war nicht mehr länger die Alte; die Unterwelt nahm auch sie in Beschlag. Sie beschloss, ihren Namen abzulegen.

Von da an verbrachte sie mehr und mehr Zeit in der Unterwelt, da sie nun Hades Platz ausfüllen musste. Das nahm sie jedoch gern in Kauf, solange es hieß, dass ihr Mann für das bezahlte, was er getan hatte. Wenn sie sich eine Auszeit von der Unterwelt gönnen wollte, zog sie sich in einen Palast zurück, den sie in der Menschenwelt für sich errichtet hatte. Ihr fiel aber schon bald auf, dass die nicht so erholend auf sie wirkte, wie es der Olymp getan hatte und das, obwohl sie es dank der zusätzlichen Zeit im Totenreich dringender nötig hatte denn je.

Über die Jahrzehnte verblasste ihr göttlicher Schimmer immer mehr und war irgendwann überhaupt nicht mehr zu sehen. Auch verfärbte sich langsam ihre Haut; ursprünglich pink dunkelte sie nach zu lila, wurde immer blaustichiger und wechselte schließlich zu einem kränklichen Grün, dass sie an die Haut von Glut erinnerte. Und ihre Kräfte… Kummer überkam sie, wann immer sie daran dachte, was aus ihren Kräften geworden war. Sie war einst voll sprühendem Leben gewesen, Göttin der Fruchtbarkeit. Voller Selbsthass sinnierte sie, dass sie nun wohl eher die Göttin der Unfruchtbarkeit war. Wann immer sie etwas wachsen ließ – wenn sie sich überhaupt dazu bringen konnte – waren es nur tote Gestrüppe, ohne die geringste Spur von Leben, ohne Chance jemals zu blühen.

Aus Jahrzehnten wurden Jahrhunderte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie je wieder aus dieser Situation kommen sollte. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder in den Olymp gehen und ihre Tochter in die Arme nehmen zu können. Dass ihre Tochter ihr vergeben würde. Sie wusste, sie brauchte einen Plan. Nach endlosen Recherchen schien sie ihrer Erlösung endlich etwas näher zu kommen. Bedeutend näher sogar.

Dass sie nach ihrer Hochzeit die Granatapfelkerne gegessen hatte war ihr größtes Hindernis. Aber endlich, nach all dieser Zeit, hatte sie herausgefunden, dass ihre Bindung an die Unterwelt durch Früchte von hier sich nicht auf einen Zeitraum pro Jahr bezog, sondern auf einen Zeitraum ihres Lebens. Sie konnte also ihren Fluch schneller lösen, wenn sie es nur lang genug am Stück in der Hölle aushielt. Und nach fünfhundert Jahren, in denen sie nie das Sonnenlicht sah, war sie endlich frei.

Ihr nächstes Problem war die Ehe mit Hades. Es würde nicht einfach werden, sie zu lösen. Scheidung war kein übliches Verfahren der Götter, vor allem deswegen, weil es in Heras Macht lag, sie durchzuführen. Und Hera tat fast niemandem einen Gefallen. Sie brauchte also eine Möglichkeit, sie zu bestechen. Allerdings hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie die aktuelle Situation im Olymp war oder was Hera wollen könnte. Also schlich sie sich durch Hades‘ Geheimgang in den Olymp, im Zweifelsfall bereit, Hera ewige Knechtschaft anzubieten, wenn sie dadurch nur von Hades freikäme.

Unbemerkt zu Zeus‘ Palast zu kommen war bei weitem nicht so einfach, wie zum Haus ihrer Mutter. Aber mit etwas Glück und Geduld gelang es ihr. Sie passte Hera in ihrem Badezimmer ab, um bloß nicht ihrem Vater zu begegnen.

Hera zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Wer bist du?“ Hera blinzelte verdutzt. „Persephone?!“ Sie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr es ihr zusetzte, dass sie durch ihre Zeit im Totenreich kaum wiederzuerkennen war. „Nicht mehr. Malefiz.“ Hera ließ ein schnaubendes Lachen ertönen. „Du immer und deine komischen Namen. Aber, bist du nicht verbannt?“, fragte sie nun mit einem teuflischen Glitzern in den Augen. „Ein Wort von mir und Zeus benutzt dich als Blitzableiter.“

„Bitte nicht“, flehte Malefiz. Beim Tartarus, wie sie es hasste, zu flehen. In der Unterwelt musste sie nie etwas so Würdeloses tun. „Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Ich möchte dich bitten, meine Ehe mit Hades zu lösen.“ Ein grausames Lächeln breitete sich auf Heras Gesicht aus. „Und was hätte ich davon?“, fragte sie, während sie betont gelangweilt ihre perfekt manikürten Nägel begutachtete. „Was auch immer du willst.“

Hera schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Wie wäre es mit einer Wette? Wenn du gewinnst, löse ich dein kleines Problem. Aber wenn ich gewinne, machst du Zeus unfruchtbar.“ Malefiz war überrascht ob dieser Bitte. „Wie- Was- Warum?!“

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst: Ich habe keine große Lust auf noch mehr Halbgötter oder andere Bastarde wie dich“, sagte Hera verächtlich. „Haben wir jetzt einen Deal oder nicht?“ Malefiz wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Eines war sicher: Wenn sie die Wette verlieren sollte und ihren Vater tatsächlich unfruchtbar machte, käme sie nie mehr in den Olymp. Aber es war ihre einzige Chance.  
„Deal“, sagte Malefiz und schlug ein. Ihre verschränkten Hände glühten hell auf. Damit war die Wette magisch bindend. Schon in der nächsten Sekunde hatte Hera wieder ihr spöttisches Lächeln aufgelegt. „Sieh mal einer an. Ich schätze das ist die Strafe, wenn man nicht einmal weiß, worum man wettet.“ Ihre Augen waren auf Malefiz Scheitel fixiert. Ein Blick in den Spiegel genügte und Malefiz wusste sofort, was sie meinte. Ihr wunderschönes, goldenes Haar – das Einzige, was ihr von ihrer früheren Gestalt noch geblieben war – war nun verschwunden. An seiner Stelle ragten nun zwei schwarze Hörner aus ihrem Kopf. Es brach ihr das Herz, sich so zu sehen, aber sie versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. „So, und um was habe ich gewettet?“, fragte sie bemüht gleichgültig. „Um die Ehe deiner Nachfahrin.“


	13. Ganz nah dran

„Meiner Nachfahrin…?“ Malefiz war verwirrt. „Doch nicht … Makaria, oder?“ 

„Oh bitte, die ist doch schon lange verheiratet.“ Davon wusste Malefiz nichts, was Hera durchaus klar war. Es machte ihr viel zu viel Spaß, sie so ärgern. „Nein, ich meine nachkommen. Sterbliche Nachkommen. Scheinbar ist Zeus hier nicht der Einzige, der sich nicht im Griff hat. Wie dem auch sei, ihr Name ist Aurora und sie ist dazu bestimmt, Prinz Philipp zu heiraten. Wenn du unsere Wette gewinnen willst, verhindere das. Und keine billigen Tricks. Einfach umbringen zählt nicht.“

Malefiz hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Ihre Tochter hatte geheiratet? Und Kinder gezeugt? Nur Halbsterbliche oder auch göttliche? Und nun sollte sie ihre eigenen Nachkommen zu einem lieblosen Leben verdammen?

Noch bevor sie ihre Gedanken sortiert hatte, begann Hera wieder zu sprechen. „Es scheint hell zu werden. Ich an deiner Stelle würde verschwinden, es sei denn natürlich du möchtest die Wette verlieren, weil die Olympianer ihren Spaß mit dir haben…“ Malefiz schob ihre Verwirrung beiseite und verlies schleunigst den Olymp.

In den Jahrhunderten, die sie im Totenreich verbracht hatte, war ihr Schloss auf der Erde zur Ruine verfallen. Da sie allerdings keinen anderen Unterschlupf hatte, ließ sie sich dennoch hier nieder. Zu ihrer großen Freude war das Königreich, in dem Aurora geboren wurde, nicht fern von hier. Tatsächlich lag das Schloss des Königs so nah an ihrem eigenen, dass sie die Fanfaren hören und die Massen sehen konnte, die anlässlich der Geburt der kleinen Prinzessin zusammenkamen. Welche Ironie. 

Als Malefiz auf der Party erschien, zu der sie sich selbst eingeladen hatte, konnte sie sofort erkennen, dass es Makarias Nachkommen waren. Sie hatten dieselben lila Augen wie sie, dieselben blonden Haare wie Makaria sie hatte und wie Malefiz sie einst gehabt hatte. Sie erkannte ihre Tochter in den Zügen der Königin, und in denen ihrer kleinen Aurora, die in der Wiege lag.

Erst danach bemerkte sie die drei kleinen Gestalten neben der Wiege. Das konnte doch nicht… Wie konnte Hera es wagen! Wie konnte sie einfach ihre Handlanger herschicken, um Malefiz von ihrem Ziel abzubringen! Frechheit! Zwar hatten sie alberne Gewänder mit spitzen Hüten und kleinen Flügeln an, aber sie erkannte Thallo, Auxo und Carpo, wenn sie sie sah. ‚Nun, wenn Hera sich nicht an die Regeln hält, werde ich es auch nicht tun!‘

„Alle die ihr hier seid, hört mich an. Die Prinzessin soll strahlend und schön wie eine Rose erblühen und von einem jeden geliebt werden, der ihr begegnet. Jedoch: Bevor noch die Sonne an ihrem 16. Geburtstag untergeht, soll sie sich mit der Spindel eines Spinnrades in den Finger stechen und sterben!“

Siegessicher verschwand sie, aber schnell bereute sie ihre Worte. Nicht nur hätte sie den Vertrag mit Hera gebrochen, sobald Aurora tot war, sie hätte auch ihre eigene Nachfahrin getötet. Den Göttern sei dank fand sie heraus, dass die Anwesenheit der Horen nicht alles vermasselt hatte. Thallo hatte wohl ihre Macht genutzt, um Malefiz‘ Fluch zu schwächen. Statt zu sterben, würde Aurora nur schlafen, bis sie vom Kuss der wahren Liebe geweckt wurde. Besser hätte sie es sich nicht wünschen können. Jetzt musste sie nur dafür sorgen, dass Aurora sich an der Spindel stach und Philipp daran hindern, sie zu retten.

Doch leichter gesagt als getan. Das Königspaar versteckte Aurora und Hera schien in irgendeiner Form weiter ihre Finger im Spiel zu haben, zumindest konnte Malefiz die Prinzessin nicht einfach mit ihrer Magie lokalisieren. Sie schickte ihre Schergen aus der Unterwelt, deren Herrin sie ja noch immer war, los, um auf herkömmliche Weise nach dem Mädchen zu suchen. Leider stellten die sich als große Enttäuschung heraus – sechzehn Jahre lang suchten sie nach einem Kind!

Doch im entscheidenden Moment hatte sie Glück. Die Prinzessin, die sie dank ihres Raben nun doch gefunden hatte, war leicht zu manipulieren und schlummerte bald friedlich. Blieb nur noch der Prinz.  
Immerhin in diesem Fall erwiesen sich ihre Höllenkreaturen als nützlich. Philipp hatte keine Chance, sich zu wehren, als sie ihn fesselten und mit sich zu Malefiz‘ Schloss zerrten. Sie warf ihn ins Verlies. Doch sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Sie beschloss, ihm einen Hoffnungsschimmer zu bieten, wohl wissend, wie erbärmlich er klang. „Ihr seid der edle Herr eines Märchens, das Wahrheit wird, eine Legende der Treue.“ Sie versuchte, es ihm zu veranschaulichen. 

„Ihr gewahrt König Stefans stolzes Schloss. Und hoch oben im Turmgemach träumt Prinzessin Aurora von ihrer großen Liebe. Wie gütig doch das Schicksal ist, seht Ihr? Es ist dasselbe, schlichte Bauernmädchen, das das Herz eines edlen Prinzen gewonnen hat. Erinnert Ihr Euch noch an die Begegnung in der Waldlichtung? Sie ist schön wie ein Märchen selbst, das Haar goldener als der Sonnenschein, die Lippen röter als der glühendste Purpur der schönsten Rose. So ruht sie in einem tiefen, endlosen Schlummer. Die Zeit strömt dahin. Doch hundert Jahre für ein standhaftes Herz sind wie ein Tag.“ Hier sprach sie aus Erfahrung. Selbst tausend Jahre in der Unterwelt hatten ihre Liebe für ihre Tochter nicht geschwächt.

„Da öffnen sich die Tore des Kerkers. Der Prinz ist frei, ledig aller Ketten und Fesseln. Ein strahlender Held. Auf feurigem Ross reitet er dem Schloss der Geliebten entgegen und erlöst die schlafende Schönheit durch den Kuss seiner Treue. So überwindet wahre Liebe alle Widerstände dieser Welt.“ Es war keine Lüge. Sie hatte vor ihn irgendwann freizulassen – wenn er zu alt war, um Aurora zu heiraten. Immerhin sollte sie nur die Ehe verhindern und irgendwie musste sie die Prinzessin ja wieder wecken.


	14. Das werden sie büßen

Natürlich mussten die Horen alles ruinieren. Und ihre nutzlosen Handlanger schafften es nicht einmal, den Prinzen aufzuhalten. In ihrer Verzweiflung ließ sie Dornenranken rund um das Schloss wachsen, in dem die Prinzessin ruhte. Doch der Prinz schlug sich weiter durch. Sie hatte keine Wahl. Alles oder nichts.

Sie verwandelte sich in die scheußlichste Kreatur, die ihr einfiel. Gigantisch, mit messerscharfen Zähnen und Klauen, spukte sie Feuer im Versuch, den Prinzen aufzuhalten. Doch er gab nicht auf. Und diese verdammten Horen schwirrten die ganze Zeit um ihn herum, unterstützten ihn wo sie konnten. Und plötzlich hatte sie sein Schwert in der Brust.

Dank ihrer Verwandlung hatte sie keine Möglichkeit, die Wunde schnell zu heilen. Beim Tartarus, sie konnte ja nicht einmal die Dornenranken erhalten! Mit letzter Kraft rettete sie sich ins Totenreich.

Erst Stunden später hatte sie ihre Wunden ausreichend versorgt und war wieder weit genug bei Sinnen, um zu verstehen, was passiert war. Sie hatte verloren. Gegen einen Sterblichen. Sie hatte verloren und jetzt würde sie ihre Tochter nie wieder sehen. Sie fand nicht einmal die Kraft, darüber zu weinen. Sie fühlte sich nur innerlich taub. Wie ferngesteuert ging sie in den Olymp, um die Wette einzulösen.  
Als sie wieder zurückkam, stellte sie sich ans Ufer des Styx. Sie ließ eine einzige Ranke in den Fluss hineinwachsen. Dank ihrer Magie war sie ohnehin schon tot, also richtete der Fluss keinen Schaden an. Dann zog sie Hades aus seinem Gefängnis.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und begann, leise zu schluchzen. Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. „Es tut mir leid. So, so leid“, sagte er leise. Danach schwieg er und hielt sie einfach fest. Als ihre Tränen endlich versiegten, gab sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Dafür werden sie büßen.“


End file.
